Au Lait
is the name used for Sengoku Driver users' secondary function finishers. When the Cutting Blade is pressed down two times, a Rider can activate a certain ability, gives extra power to the Squash function, mostly are enhanced-Arms Weapon attack. List of Au Lait finishers : Gaim restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan - Banana Arms= * : Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. GaimBananaBullet 1080p.png|Banana Au Lait: Gaim Banana Bullet - Kiwami Arms= * : Gaim charges the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan - Fresh Orange Arms= * : Gaim executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh }} - Baron= : Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. - Mango Arms= * : Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. SPvictoryole.jpg|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory Mango Au Lait 1080p.png|Mango Au Lait: Punish Mash }} - Ryugen= * : Ryugen charges the Kiwi Gekirin with kiwi-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Kiwi SH.png|Kiwi Au Lait: Spinning Hoop - Gridon= * : Gridon dives from above and strikes the enemy with the Donkachi. Gridon Impact.png|Donguri Au Lait: Gridon Impact - Bravo= * : Bravo swings his Duri Noko at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. It can also be done in an energy slash fashion. Dnkbullet.jpg|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy bullet ver.) Durian Au Lait slash.png|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy slash ver.) - Knuckle= *Unnamed Rider Punch: Knuckle jumps into the air as a projection of a walnut covers him before he strikes the target with a super powered punch. Alternatively, Knuckle launches an average sized energy shaped-like walnuts at the target. Kurumi AuLait Walnutbomb.png|Kurumi Au Lait - Jam= * : Jam summons a bigger energy apple, then jabs the Dark Daidaimaru Naginata Mode into it, sending it flying at the enemy. Darkness Au Lait.png|Darkness Au Lait - Fifteen= * : Fifteen charge the Elek Module Billy the Rod before he unleasing a 360 degree electricity based turn slash on the target. * : Fifteen charge the Daidaimaru with orange slice based-energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. Fourze_Au_Lait.png|Fourze Au Lait: Rider Ten Billion Volt Break 15 Gaim AuLait.png|Gaim Au Lait: Daidai Ittou - Black Baron= * : Black Baron charges the tip of the Banaspear with energy before charging towards the enemy. BB Banana Au Lait.png|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory (Black Baron ver.) }} - Sengoku Driver + Genesis Core= - Knuckle= *Unnamed Rider Punch: Knuckle charges the "peeled" Marron Bombers with flames and delivers an explosive punching attack. Jimber Marron Au Lait punch.png|Jimber Marron Au Lait }} }} Sounds Exclusive to the toyline, Legend Rider Lockseeds each possess unique sounds for Au Lait. *'Double:' *'OOO:' *'Fourze:' *'Wizard:' *'Showa Rider:' *'Heisei Rider:' *'Drive:' *'1:' **'1 (Legend Set Ver.):' *'2:' *'Shocker Rider:' *'V3:' *'Riderman:' *'X:' *'Amazon:' *'Stronger:' *'Skyrider:' *'Super-1:' *'ZX:' *'Black:' *'Black RX:' **'Black RX (Legend Set ver.):' *'Shin:' *'ZO:' *'J:' *'Kuuga:' *'Agito:' *'Ryuki:' *'Ryuki Survive:' *'Faiz:' *'Faiz Blaster Form:' *'Blade:' *'Hibiki:' *'Kabuto:' *'Den-O:' *'Den-O Climax Form:' *'New Den-O:' *'Kiva:' *'Decade:' *'Double CycloneJokerXtreme:' *'Joker:' *'Skull:' *'OOO Tajadol Combo:' *'OOO Putotyra Combo:' *'Fourze Cosmic States:' *'Meteor:' *'Wizard Infinity Style:' *'Beast:' *'Gaim:' **'Gaim (Movie Special Clear Ver.):' *'Baron:' *'Ryugen:' *'Zangetsu:' *'Shocker:' *'Shocker Leader:' *Shadow Moon:' *Momotaros:' *Ankh:' See also *Squash (Sengoku Driver/Genesis Driver's Primary function finisher) *Sparking (Sengoku Driver's Tertiary/Genesis Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Fruits Charge (Musou Saber/DJ Gun/Sonic Arrow's function finisher) *Energy (Sonic Arrow's function finisher) Notes *For whatever reason, the Genesis Driver lacks an Au Lait function. **Given the Soda-theme of Genesis Drivers, it can be presumed the Au Lait function was excluded on account of how soda is rarely if ever enjoyed with milk, "au lait" being French for "with milk". Category:Kamen Rider Finishers